


Глаза

by Tarriga



Series: Пойдём со мной [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarriga/pseuds/Tarriga
Summary: — Пойдём со мной, — говорит он.Слова горят в его глазах, во всём его естестве единое «Пойдём со мной». Оно заполняет его полностью так, что край волны дохлёстывает до меня и брызги летят на давно сгоревшую кожу. Она чувствует забытую свежесть и забытую прохладу. Чистоту.«Пойдём со мной», — плещется в нём океан, призывно и заманчиво. Я слышу плеск волн и шум прибоя, и мне кажется, что я там смогу вдохнуть.Весь чистый океан — в его глазах. Я понимаю, что это мои глаза.«Пойдём со мной», — просит он, словно знает, что его океан способен залить весь Мустафар. В нём хватит силы, чтобы смыть любые следы огня. В нём хватит жизни, чтобы наполнить ею то, что давно омертвело.— Пойдём со мной, — просит он, и во мне схлестываются потоки огненной лавы и ревущего океана.«Пойдём со мной», — звучит он весь и верит, верит, верит...Меня сносит поток.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader
Series: Пойдём со мной [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844731
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Глаза

Мы заходим в лифт, створки закрываются, лифт движется вверх.  
Он протягивает руки в наручниках к панели и нажимает на «стоп». Я не могу понять, что он делает, а он поворачивается ко мне, подходит почти вплотную, кладёт руки на плечо и смотрит внимательно прямо в глаза. На маску смотрит, понимаю я, потому что своими глазами я не смотрю уже двадцать лет.  
— Какого цвета у тебя глаза? — спрашивает он.  
Я молчу. Цвета огня и смерти, мустафарского огня и всеобщей смерти, которая утверждает власть Империи.  
— Голубые? — настойчиво спрашивает он.  
— Жёлтые, — отвечаю я.  
— Голубые, — утвердительно говорит он. — Мы слишком похожи.  
Смотрит серьёзно своими глазами, в которых плещется океан. Чистый, свежий.  
— Глаза у меня от тебя, — сам себе кивает.  
И вдруг, опираясь закованными в наручники руками на моё плечо, поднимается на цыпочки и тянется ко мне. Целует маску под линзами, закрывая глаза.  
Я отчётливо понимаю, что он хочет поцеловать её рядом с линзой, но не дотягивается. Мне хочется склонить голову и дать ему дотянуться.  
Мне хочется снять с него наручники, чтобы он смог сам наклонить её так, как ему нужно.  
Мне хочется склонить голову и всего себя перед ним, потому что сквозь него струится огромная сила, о которой мне ничего не известно.  
Он целует ещё раз, немного ниже. Опускается, убирает руки с плеча, отстраняется и подходит к панели.  
Момент, когда я мог бы встать перед ним на колено, упущен. Мне кажется, я упустил возможность снова дышать свежим воздухом.  
Лифт дёргается и скользит вверх. Он встаёт рядом.  
— Это у императора жёлтые, да? — вдруг спрашивает он. — Это он сжёг твои глаза и сделал их такими, как у себя.  
Он неуловимо выпрямляется и едва заметно улыбается. Закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает. Мне кажется, он вдыхает океанский ветер. Ему это ничего не стоит: у него этого ветра в избытке.  
— Ничего, я поборюсь с ним, — говорит он. — Я поборюсь с ним за тебя.  
Мне кажется, я знаю исход этой борьбы.


End file.
